J.C. the Hyena
J.C. the Hyena (Japanese JCはダークハイエナ藩主 JC wa dākuhaiena hanshu ''"J.C. The Dark Hyena Lord") is the starring character of Hyena Labs. Comix and usually the main antagonist on some of it's media. J.C. is often portrayed as the founding president of the powerful corporation, Hyena Laboratories Inc., and the diety who created the H.L. Universe, a world in which he, Sonic and their friends live in. J.C. is often shown as a villain, but aside from his malicious personality, he's is actually kind hearted and often laid-back, not hesitating to offer help whenever he finds it nessecary, and mainly loves being able to do whatever he wants. He is 18 years old and was born in February 12th, 1993 and had his powers fully mature when he was 10. Cringe Origins Many details of J.C.'s early life are unknown, but it is said that he originally existed as a non-physical super-dimansional life form (preferably a diety that existsed without an actual body) with no real namesake whatsoever, nobody knows what he was originally named before he coined J.C. In his amorphous form, he searched the endless void for a world that he would make in his image (if he had one). Eventually he found a huge amount of empty space, a perfect vancant spot for him to reside in. To create his own universe, he made copies of entire locations of other worlds he visited in search of his own and merged them all together with created material of his own designs, within time, the H.L. Universe came to be. After shaping his world to perfection, he created life out of everything, making his universe as thriving as possible. Much time afterwards, J.C. realized that his universe needed authority, to make sure that things stayed going the way that he wanted. So he mustered all the powers he had and brought himself into his world physically, and he form into his own body by coming back to life by natural means. Infancy Surprisingly, J.C.'s godhood resetted itself when he took form in his world, this of course did not affect all the things he had done before, but his powers rewinded themselves in a way where he has to learn how to use them again. His memory also resetted, thus giving him no recollection of his godhood. For a time, J.C., comepletely unaware of who he was or what was going on, laid dormant as his new physical body took shape in the womb of what would later become be his mother. it wasn't before long until his conception was complete and he was ready to be born (or more rather reborn). When J.C. was born on February 1993, his new body was that of a Hyena Mobian, which was considered strange for his "mother" was a Hedgehog Mobian and his "father" was simply a Dog Mobian, nevertheless, they took him in as their own. More Cringe Quick Ascent to Godhood J.C. immediately discovered his powers when he became 1 year old, as well as his family and other people. Very intrigued in his newfound magic, J.C. studied it and practiced his new skills. At the age of 5, J.C. never had an education because his parents were worried about what everyone else at school would think of him just because of his new powers, but eventually that matter was resolved when everyone discovered how brilliant a mind J.C. had; he became a fast learner and became very creative. Because of the respect he was given due to his brilliant, yet quirky smarts, J.C. eventually became proud of his talents, which would explain his habit of saying how much of a genius he is. At the age pf 10, J.C.'s powers fully matured, and it wasn't before long until he began to realize his potential and saw how much fun it was being so villainous as well, thus mixed the two together and made himself the god he was before. After that he decided to organize his plans to rule the world as he originally intended. The Rise of Hyena Laboratories Inc. The paving stones of Hyena Labs. started when J.C. became got older. Within time he became a man of great wealth and power, though is wasn't before long until he had a vision of the world and was given a new POV on life, he relaized that the world was less ideal than he thought and it needed Hyena Labs. more than he thought it would, so he go to work immediately. By the time J.C. became 15, Hyena Labs. was born. Hyena Labs.originally turned out as a small-time business but literally within but a few months became the mega-corporate empire with J.C. as it's king. when J.C. became 16, Hyena Labs. took total control over the H.L. Universe, J.C. had accomplished his original goal in ruling his world. The Start of a "Way Past Cool" Friendship During J.C.'s quest to build Hyena Labs., he somehow crossed paths with the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog, no one knows how, but he did. JC eventually found interest in Sonic and decided to have him as a friend, immediately they became good buds. J.C. was pleased to have Sonic for a friend, but eventually he realized that he was nothing without Sonic and eventually saw him not only as a friend, but as an equal, a brother, a parent. Sonic became J.C.'s idol and eventually became a serious icon and valuable asset for Hyena Labs. Sonic of course liked the idea that he had someone like J.C. to have around, and decided to become one of the first few Hyena Lords that owned H.L. with J.C. and to show Sonic how much he loves him, J.C. gave some of his almighty power to Sonic, as a mark of their friendship. It's not easy being a Hyena During his years as the president of Hyena Labs., J.C. has gone through several adventures ranging from everyday wacky antics to actual wild and epic misadventures. The many things that has occured in his not so very normal life include turning his best friend into a Werehog, endless fights against random biohazards and other disaterous events, accompanying in some of his friend's OTHER quests, special guest starring in many stories, many insane schemes that involve world domination even when he's already have the world under his rule, keeping Amy away from Sonic, tormenting those who he considers his adversaries, always being the puppet master behind the scenes, eating pasta and proving that he's the most excellent video-game player around. All of J.C.'s lifestyle can be revealed in Hyena Labs. Comix as he is the starring character for the majority of it's continuity. Physical Cringe J.C. always appears as a moderately tall, well-built Hyena type of Mobian species, there is no trace of his skin whatsoever due to his dark, greyish brown fur and dark brown spots, his black ears, his brown messy hair and white fuzzy muzzle (which oddly resembles Tails' muzzle). The whites of his eyes are yellow, and his eye color is sapphire blue with thin catlike slits for pupils, though they change to a ruby red whenever he is extremely angry or intimidating someone. J.C.'s outfit is mainly a dark blue or purple undershirt with a black and blue/purple collared and sleeved jacket with an emblem of his company's logo pinned on the left side of his collar and dark blue jeans and gray and purple-tipped gloves with matching boots. Under his clothes he has his brownish gray fur and dark brown spots with a dimly golden belly and chest, and black stockings for his arms and legs. Fucking Cringe J.C. is very unique, his demeanor often varies from kind and wise to insanely funny to psychotic and villainous. As a hyena, he is shown to have a very wild and warped sense of humor, often finding a few certain situations to be funny and can be rather sadistic at the best of times; his sadistic nature varies from harmless pranks to actually killing someone, though he is rarely shown murderous. As a man who believes in madness, J.C. sometimes has little care for his own safety, this is possibly due to the fact that he is immortal. Though he certainly has very concern for the lives of those he cares about, especially Sonic, whom he seems to care most dearly. As a mastermind and an ideal visionary, J.C. believes that "nothing is impossible", always stating at certain times that anything can be done if dreamed so. He is incredibly intelligent and creative, capable of thinking up complex plans and always staying one step ahead of everyone, also being an artist, can draw rather good works of art. J.C. is also shown to be very cunning and manipulative. J.C. has a certain liking towards his own kind, and often believed that hyenas were superior to several other species around them. And typical for a hyena, he has a certain hatred for lions, stating that they and his own kind will never associate with one another, which would explain why he refuses to allow any lion to live (or even exist) in the H.L. Universe. Despite this arrogance, J.C. often believes that Sonic is the better man than he is and deeply respects him for it. J.C. also has a political business side, this is due to his position as Head of Hyena Laboratories Inc. As the leader of the H.L. community, it's his job to make sure everything goes the way he wants it. Though knowing that he himself should make all of the decisions, he formed the Hyena Lords position which serves as a support staff and personal board of directors. J.C. is pretty much the puppet master that pulls the strings of most of the things that occur behind the scenes, always knowing how it's going to turn out. Cringiness * '''God of Darkness': J.C. has powerful godlike powers and is considered to be one of the most brilliant and masterful practitioners of dark magic. He even knows how to dark magic for good reasons. * Trolling: J.C. is a Master Troll, said to have been trained under Discord, the God of Chaos. J.C. can and will troll anyone and anything if he wants to. * Electricity: One of J.C.'s most prefered brands of power is electricity, he can produce and expel several amounts of electricity from his own hands. * Control of dark energy: As a dark god, J.C. has full, infinite power over dark energy of any kind and is capable of using however he wishes without any harm done. He can spread darkness and shape it into a solid object, as well as expelling that dark energy onto or into something to make it into whatever he wants it to be. He can also turn himself into pure dark energy as well as control the dark. * Manipulation: J.C. is a highly skilled manipulator, capable of either intimidating, tricking or even hypnotizing people into doing whatever he desires them to do. * Illusions and matter: J.C. is capable of controlling dreams and making them real as well as controlling universal matter and shaping it into reality. * Master of dimensions: J.C. created the H.L. Universe and can control everything in it as well as warping through several other dimensions in his world. * The Chaos Emeralds: Besides Sonic, Shadow and possibly Eggman, J.C. seems to know how to use the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds more than anyone else, and as such, can manipulate their power with his own. * Immortality: Due to his godhood, J.C. is immortal and can never be killed in any possible way, though that doesn't mean that he can't feel physical or emotional pain like anyone else. J.C. can easily heal himself and also regenerate were he mutilated or severely wounded. It is also possible that J.C. has eternal youth in addition to his immortality. * Chaos Energy: Surprisingly, J.C. is shown to have a mastery at Chaos Energy just like Sonic and Shadow, therefore is capable using Chaos Control, Chaos Spear, etc. * Leadership Skills: Due to his kind, brave and cunning nature, and his position in Hyena Labs. J.C. is shown to be a fine leader of the world and those who work under his employ. * Artistic talent and scientific genius: J.C. is a talented artist who can perfectly draw out anything he imagines, and is also capable of inventing rather brilliant machinery and experiments. * Size-changing: J.C. can change his size to whatever he likes, he could be at any size from 3 inches tall or to 75 feet tall, being a giant. He can also control another person's size as he sees fit. * Magic: J.C. has magic powers, and can perfom any spell he knows. Relatable Cringeness Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic is J.C.'s closest friend. From the first time they met, J.C. always had some kind of fascination for the hedgehog, believing him to be greater than anyone else he knows. Sonic also seems to like J.C., as he always smiles whenever J.C. shows up or calls him. J.C. deeply cares about Sonic, and Sonic is the same with J.C., they both have several similar ideals and interests. Ever since J.C. gave some of his power to Sonic as proof of their friendship, Sonic seems to show astounding magical abilities just like J.C., which J.C. is happy about. Together, J.C. and Sonic make a powerful and fun team and are often very friendly towards one another whenever they compete each other. It is also said that Sonic is J.C.'s secret successor in Hyena Labs. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed It's unknown how J.C. met the Hyena Trio, but ever since he did, he's had a love for the three not too very different than that with Sonic. In fact ever since he hired them into Hyena Labs. as the mascots, he now openly states that they're his own children, an entitlement that the Trio wears proudly. Like Sonic, J.C. gave some of his magic to the Trio just to show how much he loves them. Rainy Rainy is J.C.'s older sister and is a hedgehog. J.C. seems to be in good terms with Rainy, but overall in their relationship J.C. is actually very antagonistic towards his sister, most likely because they used to clash in the past before J.C. built Hyena Labs. J.C. enjoys pulling pranks on Rainy and concocting plans that usually involve causing trouble for her and her friends, in which Rainy usually tries to foil his plans. However, their feud has made a toll on Rainy's sanity; she's actually convinced herself that J.C. is out to get her just for the heck of it, and as such is paranoid of everything that he does, for example when Rainy first learned about J.C. establishing H.L. she thought it was merely a ruse to drive her crazy, refusing to believe that J.C. owns the world, though she eventually accepted the truth later on, also, when J.C. had commenced his Werehog Plan in the first chapter of the Unleashed series, Rainy had thought the results of his secret plan were merely to cause trouble for her and her freinds. Her paranoia over her brother usually ranges from being hilarious, annoying or actually resulting in fatal mistakes that cause more trouble for Rainy than she thought it should. Other than the antagonism J.C. has over his sister, they still love each other and respect each other as such. Albert Wesker The Wesker that lives in J.C.'s world is not the real Albert Wesker, more rather he is a clone of the real Wesker who died in an explosion in a volcano in another dimension, and J.C. merely extracted DNA from the original Wesker in that dimension to make the Mobian Wesker. Wesker is J.C.'s right hand man, H.L.'s head researcher and also the C.E.O. of the H.L. equivalent of the Umbrella Corporation. H.L. Wesker has several identical ideals, abilities and interests similar to that of the real Wesker, but he's more interested in being friends with J.C. and working with him. Wesker enjoys being with J.C. and so does J.C. him, so they're on really good terms. Amy Rose J.C. flat out hates Amy Rose, most likely due to her lover for Sonic, he feels that she has no right to wanting to marry Sonic and doesn't deserve him, so every chance he gets, J.C. tries to push Amy away from Sonic or tries to kill her in an elaborate, cartoony way. It could be possible that J.C. has homosexual feelings for Sonic and is trying to keep Amy away from Sonic simply because because he feels theatened by Amy and doesn't want to lose Sonic to her, though it could be also because he just doesn't like her and is merely looking out for what's best for Sonic. Another possibility for J.C.'s hatred for Amy is that he treats her badly for no reason (calling her stupid, ugly, lame, and any other thing that can insult her), so in a way their relationship could be very similar to that of Peter Griffin's with his daughter Meg in Family Guy. Humans J.C. doesn't seem to like humans very much, most likely because of how they live on Earth, Planet H.L.'s sister planet. He feels Humans are incapable of rational thought and compassion and only live to make bad choices and mistakes that result in their downfall and that Earth is crumbling into a sad state because of their stupidity. Though J.C. doesn't really hate humans, he just dislikes them because of all of their possible flaws, though he probably pities them more than he dislikes them, wishing that they could act more like Mobians and not make foolish mistakes that cause trouble for their world, which is why he's allowed a certain amount of humans to live in his world, hoping that one day they will see the errors of their ways and live in proper paradise like the Mobians. God The creator of the Multiverse and the heavens seems to know J.C. and his godhood, though J.C. doesn't know how or why (Most likely due to the fact that he was "reborn"), but other than that, they're rather good friends. God is one of the only few beings that J.C. seems to revere (other than Sonic most likely), though God tries his best to calm the hyena down whenever he is stunned by his presence. God admires J.C.'s work and is never to busy to hang out with him whenever given the chance. Discord J.C. seems to know the Draconequus God of Chaos from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, as it was Discord who trained and disciplined J.C. to become a Master of Trolling. Zalgo Zalgo is one of J.C.'s most despised enemies. J.C.'s reasons for hating Zalgo is due to Zalgo being considered an Entity of Chaos, which is something J.C. sees as unnacceptable due to him being trained by Discord. J.C. hopes to one day Troll Zalgo so hard that it'll blow his head. Trivia * The creator of J.C. actually explained in a chat that the idea of J.C. having godly powers is actually based on the popular fable of real spotted hyenas being associated with black magic and witchcraft. * It may be possible that J.C. has been harbouring romantic feelings for Sonic, though this could merely be fan-speculated, as his possible homosexuality has never been revealed or confirmed. * J.C. is also said to have a fascination for Macrophilia, which is the idea of having a fetish for giants, this is most likely confirmed through his size-controling powers. Category:Cringe